Danger
by AlbusLovesScorpius
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy have finished their auror training and are ready for their first mission. The mission that shows how dangerous the world actually is. Albus/Scorpius light slash.


"Come on Scorpius! aren't you excited? This is our first proper mission being aurors!" Albus grinned, tying the lace of his boot.

"I am I guess" Scorpius replied

"You guess? Now that didn't sound exited at all. It sounded worried." Albus looked up and green met grey as they looked at each other.

"That's because I am worried." Scorpius replied quietly.

Albus sighed, crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "you don't need to be worried. I'll protect you"

"I'm not worried for me, I'm worried for you.. What if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine! I'm top of the class remember? Plus we're not going alone, a whole group of us will be there, including the Head Auror, and he's my dad so he's hardly going to let me get hurt" Scorpius seemed to relax a little in Albus' arms, Al squeezed him quickly and kissed the top of his head. "plus you know I'm a stubborn bugger"

Scorpius smiled, just like Al to make jokes. But he couldn't complain, it did calm him a little.

"But seriously Scorpius, you have to keep your mind in the fight, if there even is one, all we're doing is checking out a abandoned building to see if those idiots who call themselves the new death eaters are there. But you have to not worry, you know what they say, you'll be distracted and not at the top of your game, you'll be vulnerable."

Scorpius nodded "I know"

Albus remained hugging Scorpius for a few more silent moments before asking "ready?"

Scorpius picked up his head from where he was resting it on Albus' chest "let's kick ass!"

Albus grinned "that's my Scorpius" He leaned in and kissed Scorpius, who smiled against Al's lips, wrapping his arms around Albus' neck as they kissed.

Albus pulled away and smiled at his boyfriend "I love you"

"I love you too, more than anything" Scorpius replied pecking Al's lips one last time.

Albus grinned "right, so let's get ready, do you know where my other boot is? It seems to be missing"

Albus held Scorpius' hand as his father gave the group a 'pep-talk'. Albus played with Scorpius' fingers, drawing pictures on Scorpius' arm with a finger on his other hand, yet also listening. Scorpius was smiling, watching his boyfriend wondering how could he have someone so amazing...

"Right, so we'll be in different sub groups: Al, Malfoy, Hollander and Carter in one group" Albus smiled over to the two girls they had been grouped with, Samantha Hollander and Hayley Carter, Sam seems awesome and friendly but get her in a duel she's a complete badass. Hayley was more the brains of the group, but friendly and quite a good dueller. Harry continued sorting people into groups until all twelve had been assigned a group and each group a route.

"Come on girls" Scorpius smiled at Hollander and Carter as they walked over when everyone was splitting into their groups to enter the building, Albus had been dragged to the side by Harry.

"Let's rock this joint!" Samantha exclaimed as Albus joined them. Al and Scorpius chuckled while Hayley rolled her eyes. They started on their course.

No one spoke, they were all in auror mode, no jokes, no games, no speaking, silence. Professional. They all had their wands at the ready, ready to fight, to capture, to win.

As much as Albus wanted to take Scorpius' hand and how him he was still there, to protect him, he couldn't, wouldn't. The worry was noticeable on the blonde's face but they had a job to do.

Suddenly the room they had just walked in went pitch black. Samantha tripped over something and Scorpius helped her up. They were frozen in the spot. On guard. Waiting for anything, a sign, a sound, a voice.. Anything. They all started moving, quietly but moving.

Then there was light in the room, a flash of light... Green light. It illuminated Albus' face as it shot by. Then there was another, a red light. There were voices and mutters. They were under attack.

All their training had come to this. The four battled and duelled, each with a determination to win. The others were strong, really strong with a possible side of seven. The four were outnumbered. But they were defiantly the better in the battle, some of the men went down with a thump to the floor. The room was still dark and the only light came from the spells that were shot out of the wands. They wouldn't cast lumos until the threat was gone.

There was a bang on one side of the room and something exploded, shrapnel was spread everywhere and a room support came down.

Then there was nothing. The enemies had vanished, the only sound in the room was of their very shaky pants for air.

"Lumos" Hayley cast and the room one filled with light. Hayley had a few scrapes and bruises, the biggest defiantly her shoulder which looked slightly out of place. Samantha had a large gash across her cheek, and another across her thigh. Scorpius had a cut lip, a possible broken ankle and a large burn mark across his abdomen

Albus seemed nowhere to be found.

It seemed like Scorpius' worst nightmare "Al? Al where are you?"

No reply came, Scorpius was quickly on his game, searching, despite the pain he was in. "Al? Please! Answer me!"

His voice was so filled with agony and despair. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes.

Then he saw something, a mass of jet black hair. Albus. Scorpius ran over to him, shoving away a large piece of wood off of Albus' body.

Hayley and Samantha rushed over. Samantha let out a small scream then broke one of the rules from auror training, she went running, calling for help.

Scorpius dropped to his knees next to the Potter, one hand in Al's, one on his chest. Albus' legs were curled at an odd angle, a chunk of contrite was twisting his foot the wrong way, it almost looked like it was about to snap.

Hayley was also kneeling next to the raven haired boy, checking for a pulse. Scorpius didn't register as Hayley let out a sob, shook her head and spoke two words "killing curse.."

Scorpius' eyes and heart were set on the fallen man. Albus' eyes were closed, his hair more messier than ever. He could be sleeping.

Tears escaped the grey eyes, Scorpius' hand pressed against the still warm chest, holding on, waiting and wishing for the small but always present heartbeat. "Albus , wake up, please wake up"

The room was slowly filling up, a older green eyed man was frozen by the doorway, tears streaming down his face. Scorpius looked up momentarily and saw him, before returning his gaze to the fallen soldier.

"Al, wake up, your dad's here.. Don't want to get caught sleeping on the job again eh? You never wanted to disappoint him... Wake up Al... Wake up.. I don't know what to do without you"


End file.
